A Cinderella Story
by newxbegin
Summary: Peyton is an outlaw and desires to be in Nathan's world. She lives with her brother Derek and her best friend is Brooke, but Brooke is gothic and totally dark. Haley is the popular cheerleader and Derek is protective of Peyton like any brother should be.
1. 1 Burning Bright

This is a fan fiction about Derek good one and Peyton.

Peyton is an outlaw and Derek is living with her. He is her stepbrother.

Brooke is gothic and dark.

Haley is popular and Nathan's girlfriend.

1. BURNING BRIGHT

Listening to my music, drawing the same thing over and over again, thinking how it would be if I was part of their world. Would I be mean too?! Would I have found the right person?! Would I…

The phone is ringing; I drop my crayon and walk to the phone that is next to my bed. I look at the display; it's Brooke. Brooke Davis has been my best friend since the day I first met her, she always comfort me with her hugs and her sweet talk. Sometimes I wonder if I would be still here if she wasn't in my life. She is so different - so dark. When she is in the room, the light is different… it's brighter although she is always wearing black.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Don't –Hey Brooke- me! I heard about you…"

"You did?"

Oh no. She heard… After all I was her best friend in the whole wide world, how could I ever face her after this?! I don't want to lose her. I don't know what I would do when I don't have her in my life. She is my best friend, she is my sister, and she is my everything. After my dad left and my mom died, Brooke was my family. I can't take it anymore if she left too…

"Yes I did!"

"Owh…"

"I am just kidding! Why were you so shocked? Is something wrong?"

"No… no. I am just really tired."

That was so a lie. What she didn't know was that I was going to a party tonight. I felt bad not telling her, but if I told her the truth, she would be pissed. She will be so concerned and that is not what I want.

"Okay! So guess what…"

"What?!"

"I got tickets too Dashboard Confessional! For your birthday."

"Brooke… thanks! But my birthday is not till July and it is January."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't sure you knew. Haha… You want to go or not?!"

"Hell yeah! Thanks Brooke! You are awesome. When are they playing?"

"Next week on Saturday."

"Awesome! Can't wait!"

"Okay... gotta go now! Talk to you later!"

"Bye…"

This is so awesome! Dashboard Confessional! They are awesome. I walked back to my drawing and saw something on my desk. It was an invitation too the party tonight, the party that Nathan… the most popular guy at school gave to me.

-Flashback-

"It's Peyton, right?"

"Yeah."

"This is for you…"

Those were his first words ever to me. I looked at the clock and I still got an hour to get dressed. I opened my closet and saw all different clothes. What the hell was I suppose to wear to a party with all the popular kids? I looked in a fashion magazine that I bought this afternoon and looked at the clothes the models were wearing. They were all so gorgeous, so stunning. I looked at the model who had above her the text: "Casual Party Clothes". She had on casual jeans and a nice shirt on top with a few earrings in. I could do that… and got dressed. I looked into the mirror and nothing was changed… I was just me. So I got my make-up case and put some mascara and lip-gloss on. That looked so much better.

I couldn't wear my All-Stars to a party like that I will still look like an outlaw, so I got in my closet and searched for the shoes I once bought but never wore them. I found them after a while of desperate search; they were black heels with a cute little red ribbon on them. I could so wear them… they matched my shirt.

So I was ready to go.


	2. 2 Cinderella

2. CINDERELLA

"So fancy night, little sis?!"

"Awh. Shut up Derek!"

"Where are you going?!"

"To a party…"

"Alone?! Who's throwing party?"

"Some popular guy from school…"

"And you think you can go there all by yourself?"

He was right. Why did they invite me?! I am not popular and not even friends with the popular kids… This was weird. They never said a word to me all these years and now they just invite me like they know me. I was all dressed up now so backing down would be stupid and it would be safer if someone I knew was with me.

"No… no. Would you come with me?"

"… would I?"

"Yes, please…"

I winked and smiled. Derek is my stepbrother, he is the son of my real dad but he has another mother. That is why he is kinda black. But that doesn't matter to me… no matter what people say! He is my brother. From the first moment we met, we knew we were family. He is a soldier and I couldn't be more safer.

"Okay… give me a minute. Gonna get the keys of the car."

"That's okay. We can use mine car."

While riding Derek didn't spoke and I didn't either because there wasn't anything to talk about. Derek is a quit person, he doesn't need answers to each question. He always said to me when I asked a question: "Why do we live on this planet and not on another?"

"This is it then…"

We looked at the giant house with like 100 rooms! It was that huge. We just looked and it wouldn't take long or our jaws dropped. There were people walking in and out the house. We got out of the car and we locked it and slowly we walked towards the door and it seemed like every step we took, there were more people looking at us. They stopped talking to their group of people and just took their time to look at us. Like we were some aliens from another planet entering their world but they didn't do anything. They just stood their. I saw Bevin, she was pretty and popular but not smart. She was talking to Rachel, the red-hear-model. That is her name when people saw her in school. But a group can't really function when there isn't a leader: Haley James. God, I bet if you asked 20 girls who they liked to be… there would be 18 of them saying; "Haley James". When she is walking in a hall way everybody just stares and when she is gone, they talk about how great she is, how beautiful she is, how smart she is and of course… how lucky she is. Her boyfriend is the famous guy; Nathan Scott. There were rumours that they got married but nobody saw the rings, then there was a rumour that Haley was pregnant but that wasn't true either.

We entered the house and we heard the music crashing into our heads. I saw Nathan and he saw me, he walked to me and I knew that we couldn't speak to each other with the music so loud. So he made a sign that we had to walk outside.

"You came…"

"Yeah."

"And you brought someone…"

"Owh sorry. This is my brother Derek."

"Brother…?! "

"Yeah… stepbrother."

"Okay great. Have fun and enjoy!"

Nathan leaned for and he whispered in my ear; "You look gorgeous."

And then he walked away. What was going on?! Was he hitting on me?! What was I supposed to do… He was cute but should I be flirting back too? It was weird… I was scared entering his world but also curious how it would be. I got the chance and I took it. Derek and I walked towards the drinks and got us some and walked to the backyard. There were a few people, not as many as in the house. We sat on the bench next to the fountain.

"So… is that the guy?"

"Yeah. Nathan. Nathan Scott."

"Aha."


	3. 3 Goodnight

3. Goodnight

"I need to go to the men's room. Be right back."

"Okay. Sure…"

I looked around and the backyard began to be more crowded. I knew this weren't the people I usually hang out with but I want to know how it will be if I am a part of their world. After a long time thinking, I decided to go to talk to someone. The first person who would walk by, would be my victim! I laughed in myself.

I waited and the first person walked by was a pretty guy, down to earth… just cool. He had dark-blond hear, blue eyes and a tattoo on his left upper arm.

"Hi."

"Uhh… hello."

"Do I know you?!"

"I don't think so… I am Peyton."

"I am Luke."

We looked each other in the eyes. When you looked into his eyes it seemed like you could get lost in them forever. They seemed friendly but also scared…

You know that feeling when you look at someone, you know that your future would be awesome if you would spend it with that person. It felt safe.

"… uh. Is this seat taken?"

Thinking about Derek who was gone and should be back soon, I should have said yes.

"No. Not really."

"Okay."

He said next to me and we looked at the swimming pool that was right in front of us. I wondered who would say the next line. So I started.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Great party?!"

"It's okay. You should come to mine… Casa de Awesome."

We laughed about his joke. It was strange… I never felt so comforted in the company of a person who I just met like 5 minutes.

"I need to go… I will be seeing you!"

I nodded. What a nice guy. I wondered where Derek was. I got up and walked into the house, the music was still so loud and not really my taste in music. I went to one of the 5 bathrooms in the house and looked for Derek. He wasn't anywhere, so I decided to go to the car. I needed to go through the crowd of people, who were dancing on the bouncy music. Surprising, I saw my stepbrother dancing with a beautiful girl. I decided not to interrupt him so I went upstairs, let my curiosity lead me. My reflex was really slow, there must be a lot of alcohol in this drink. I was still holding my cup and decided to leave it behind so I throw it away in the garbage can on the top of the stairs.

I stood in the hall and looked and saw like 10 rooms, this was getting more funnier by the moment. What if Nathan or his parent caught me?! I would be screwed, but the alcohol was working stronger and said; "Screw them!" I walked to the last door and wanted to open the black door but I heard something in the room… kind of moaning. I already figured out what they were doing there and I tried to walk back but suddenly my legs were getting heavier and heavier, my eyes couldn't follow my brain so I closed them and opened them again. Everything was going around, and around… and again around. I needed some grip and wanted to hold on something but there wasn't anything so I leaned against the wall. I slowly walked to the stairs but when I wanted to make one more step, I couldn't… I fell.

I fell soft, wasn't really sure I fell on the floor. Couldn't think clearly, don't wanted to think clearly… couldn't opened my eyes, don't want to open my eyes. So I let it control me and gave over.

"Hey stranger…"

I opened my eyes more and saw the clear blue eyes and soft brown-black hair. He looked at me and sat next to me on a bed, I assumed it was his because when I looked at the ceiling I saw his jersey with his famous name.

I looked at him and I wanted to be a dream but this could also be anything I wanted.


End file.
